<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25,000 Out of 10 by Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300325">25,000 Out of 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon/pseuds/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon'>Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hermione Granger &amp; Ginny Weasley Friendship, Love Confessions, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, Scheming, Swearing, Swearing on Magic, girl talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon/pseuds/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're rating wizards with a friend, don't let Slytherins overhear you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts">TriDogMom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Whilst I know I have many other projects which I am disastrously behind on and need to address at some point… I have been moved by a dramionely wind to produce this little ficlet. I was initially aiming for a one-shot but I found a fun end point for a part 1, so the smut is to be in part 2. Enjoy the build up and please review.<br/>Love Moon x</p><p>P.S. A very special mention to the amazing TriDogMom who helped me out with some Rita Skeeter stuff when things got sticks and I became very indecisive. You are a wonderful person and an amazing help...<br/>If you don't know her writing, go check her stuff out now. It is completely awesome and very addictive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lunch?” Ginny asked as her bottom landed with a <em>thunk </em>on Hermione’s desk. “Harry’s got the boys today so I have the whole afternoon to myself.”</p><p>“Yes. Please.” The older witch responded, looking up at her best friend. Well, best female friend. “Anything to get me out of this place. I swear if Malfoy makes me file his paperwork one more time, I may just have to slap him again.”</p><p>The ferret had atoned for his sins over the last six years and rose through the MLE ranks splendidly. Hermione would be proud of him if it weren’t for the fact that she still had a sodding desk job. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was a woman or a muggleborn but either way, given her experience ‘in the field’ from before she was even of age, the whole thing was just wrong.</p><p>On top of that… Malfoy… the bastard… had grown up to be polite, sincere, hard-working and of all the rotten luck… sexy as hell. His stupid perfect hair and smouldering, stormy eyes made Hermione half ga-ga every time he dropped in his daily reports. She was sickened with herself that if he was within ten feet of her, that her knees would buckle at his cologne. It made her feel pathetic and she hated feeling pathetic.</p><p>It wasn’t quite as bad when she was seeing someone but it had been a lonely summer and now, with September drawing closer, she wanted someone to cuddle up to when the nights grew chilly. When she allowed her mind to wander into the realms of fantasy, Malfoy had filled that role. <em>Such a shame he’s still a sneering git who wouldn’t look at me twice. </em>Who was she kidding? What she wanted, what she needed, was to get laid.</p><p>“Where do you fancy? The Leaky?” Ginny’s voice broke through her inner monologue.</p><p>“Nah. I was in there yesterday.” <em>And Malfoy was there.</em> “What about the Three Broomsticks? I have a half day anyway so we can pop up to Hogwarts, see Minerva.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Are you ready to go?”</p><p>“Definitely. Get me out of here.” Hermione responded. Already grabbing her handbag and wand.</p><hr/><p>The Three Broomsticks wasn’t busy but there were maybe ten people dotted about the place as the two witches walked in. The constant fawning gratitude had finally died down every time she went somewhere public but there were still a few stares. She ignored it.</p><p>They found one of the smaller booths with a view of the bar and the door. It was an intentional spot so they could enjoy a round of rating the attractiveness of the visible wizards. Hermione usually enjoyed it, even though she admitted to herself it was a very shallow pastime. Sometimes a girl just needed to be shallow. But, and she’d confided this to Ginny on their journey; sometimes shallowness barely came into it at all and that was how Hermione was feeling today. It wouldn’t matter if they were tall, short, fat, thin, young, old or even Slytherin. She just wanted to feel the weight of a man on top of her again.</p><p>Ginny went up to the bar first, whilst Hermione looked around at the other patrons. There were two faces she recognised… Professor Snape (having been saved by Narcissa Malfoy and exonerated by Harry’s testimony) and Lucius Malfoy (money saved him <em>and</em> his wife and son saying everything he did was under duress and he hadn’t even had a wand for the last two years of the war) were sitting in another small booth off to the right. Both nodded their heads in recognition when she caught their eye.</p><p>“Have you seen who’s here?” Hermione asked as Ginny returned, gesturing toward the former Death Eaters.</p><p>“Go on then... has Snape’s rating gone up or down since last time?”</p><p>“Up. I’m desperate.” Hermione said miserably.</p><p>“Really?” Ginny asked, perking up.</p><p>“Well probably not when I’m feeling normal but I’m practically in heat it’s been so long.”</p><p>“So out of ten? Right now, if you had to pick a number…”</p><p>“I don’t know, Gin. Maybe an eight.”</p><p>“Wow. You really are hard up. How did he go from a five to an eight?”</p><p>“Well… after last time we saw him, I got to thinking…”</p><p>“Yeeeeees….”</p><p>“About how, you know, intense he is… I wondered if that intensity might transfer to…”</p><p>“Go on…”</p><p>“Bending me over his…”</p><p>“Good afternoon ladies.” Came the rich, knicker-wetting baritone of Severus Snape.</p><p>Hermione’s head immediately ducked to hide the insta-blush that making her feel like a beetroot.</p><p>“Hi,” she squeaked from the waterfall of curls she was using to hide her face.</p><p>“Hello, Professor Snape. Don’t mind Hermione, she’s just… erm…”</p><p>“Embarrassed, I imagine after being so candid about her imagination.”</p><p>“Oh, just kill me now,” Hermione whispered from under her curly sanctuary.</p><p>“Not today, Miss Granger. Just out of curiosity…” He began, winking at Ginny, “Would you say my eight out of ten more or less likely to best the score you believe worthy of Lucius?”</p><p>“What?” Hermione asked, her head snapping up, her eyes meeting the dark amusement in the Professor’s dark inquiring gaze. She missed Ginny’s hand covering her mouth to hide a bubbly bout of giggles.</p><p>“Lucius and I couldn’t help but overhear your little game, you see. He bet me that his score would beat mine. Twenty galleons, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Incredulously, Hermione’s eyes slid towards the blonde-Adonis of an ex-Death Eater who was sitting three booths away. His hair flowed like a waterfall of liquid white gold down his back; his robes pulled taut over powerful shoulders. She felt something clench a little inside her.</p><p>“Well…” he asked impatiently as he watched her appraise his friend.</p><p>Hermione wracked her brain for a way out of this dilemma and then it hit her… yes!</p><p>“I’m afraid Mr Malfoy is disqualified.” She said confidently, smiling as if she were the cat that got the cream.</p><p>“On what grounds? I’m afraid he is rather particular when it comes to our bets. He will not let it go without good reason.”</p><p>Hermione gulped, took a deep breath and answered.</p><p>“I’m really not into ex-death eaters.” She said a lot more quietly.</p><p>“I see. You realise that I fall into that category too, Miss Granger?” He gave as a rebuttal, becoming genuinely curious as to where she would take this.</p><p>“Your tenure as a Death Eater really doesn’t count, sir, given that you were on our side for ninety percent of the time. But if you think that might hurt his delicate ego…” Hermione thought of Draco, “Just tell him I’m not into blonds. Or pompous, preening peacocks. Take your pick.”</p><p>“I shall do that Miss Granger. Would you allow me to buy you both lunch with my winnings? It’s only fair.”</p><p>“That would be lovely, Professor. Thank you.” Ginny answered, noticing Hermione had comically dropped her jaw in sudden dumbfoundedness.</p><p>“I shall inform Rosmerta then that I shall be attending your tab today. Mrs Potter…” he nodded, “Miss Granger.” Another nod, before walking off with a smirk, disbelief shuttering through his mind that he had finally had more interest from a girl than Lucius. Even if it was hypothetical, it was a first.</p><hr/><p>“It seems I won our little wager, Lucius.” Severus said smugly, taking his seat opposite his blond friend.</p><p>“So it would seem, although the girl’s reasoning was hardly sound.” Lucius replied with a pinched expression. ”My Death Eater days are long behind me, my hair is divine and the pomposity and preening… well, I suppose I can give her that one.” He finished on a smirk.</p><p>“We both know what you want to give her Lucius.”</p><p>“Oh please. It’s just a little fun. Besides, you know Draco has had a thing for her for years. It hardly seems fair to…”</p><p>“OHHHHH, TWENTY-FIVE THOUSAND.” Came a loud explanation from across the pub. Granger’s voice exclaiming caught the attention of both wizards, not to mention her head thrown back as if she were... well, making someone earn those twenty-five thousand points.</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously, H?” They heard Ginny Potter question. “I didn’t know you still had a thing for Malfoy. I thought that was just a sixth year obsession when you felt sorry for him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It sort of grew.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you never told me? That’s serious points you’re losing Mrs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What was I supposed to say, Gin…? ‘I have to change my knickers every time he calls me a mudblood?’ I’d have been hexed out of Gryffindor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginny doubled over howling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not funny. You remember how strained things were. Before and after the war. I had to keep it to myself but it got so much worse after I healed him from those sectumsempra wounds. After I got to, you know… feel his abs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His abs? Since when were you that shallow?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not… he’s smart too and funny as long as the conversation doesn’t involve Gryffindors. It’s just… those abs…” she sighed. “I’ve been dreaming about those abs and the rest of him for ten years. It’s why me and Ron broke up… he knew.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you and Ron broke up because of that fling you had with Charlie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ron and I weren’t right for each other. I took several paths to realise that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is paths some secret scholarly code word for wizards?”</em>
</p><p>“My goodness. Severus, that girl’s scowl is more severe than yours.”</p><p>Severus ignored his drinking companion. He always hated it when Lucius was right. If looks could kill.</p><p>
  <em>“So why have you never asked him out?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t, Gin. He’s…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ten years ago he was Malfoy. Now? Why can’t he be ‘Draco’ now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Draco. As in… ‘ooo Draco, yes. Right there. That’s it. Yes Draco… yes! Yes! Yes! Draco…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gin…” Hermione exclaimed through gritted teeth, horrified. “Shut up! What if they’re still listening?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does it really matter? You’re too chicken to do anything about it anyway. Honestly… you can’t be that desperate or your Gryffindor need for instant gratification would’ve kicked in and you’d have jumped him already when he brings in those reports for you every day.”</em>
</p><p>“Red has a point.” Lucius commented under his breath. “Draco would hardly take more persuading than a fluttering of her eyelashes.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should have some fun? Invite him to join us for lunch. I think he’d like to hear this conversation for himself, don’t you?”</p><p>“I would say yes but have you ever been on the other end of that witch’s wand? It stings.” Lucius reminded his friend, rubbing an old wound on his shoulder from the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Coward.” Severus responded simply.</p><p>“You say that as if it is news, Severus. Malfoys survive by whatever means necessary.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes as they tuned back into the girls.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you calling me a coward?” Hermione asked, mock outraged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If the Slytherin tie fits, wear it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione scowled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine. You know what, the next wizard to walk into this pub, I’ll…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll what…? Hmmm?” Ginny egged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll… the next wizard who walks in this pub, of sound mind and acceptable age and hygiene, I’ll…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll fuck.”</em>
</p><p>“I think you might be right Severus!” Lucius said with barely veiled excitement of a scheme. “Perhaps we should invite Draco for lunch. I’ll ward the pub against anyone else entering.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I should probably let you know that the promise of a 2 chapter smut fic has been extended to… well, whenever I find an end point lol. The characters have taken over the asylum. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day so far had been nothing short of a bag of hippogriff dung. First, Potter called in sick, leaving Draco to take point on the raid to bust up a unicorn smuggling ring. Honestly, that would’ve been fine except for the fact that taking point on a case meant triple the paperwork when he got back. Yes, he could usually pass the paperwork off to Granger but that particular witch had been getting more and more irate with him for doing so lately.</p><p>Every time he walked into her office, before he’d even said anything, she got so mad that she’d splutter and go completely red in the face with indignation; she could barely get a word out other than calling him ‘prat’, ‘git’ or in his opinion, her personal favourite, ‘ferret’, and that was just how she greeted him. <em>Seriously? Am I never going to live that one down? </em></p><p>The truth was if it was anyone else, literally any other witch, he’d think she had the hots for him. In his opinion that really wouldn’t be such a bad thing since the feeling would be entirely mutual. Hermione Granger had always been to him, the forbidden fruit. Granted, she was still a swot but the way she always had her wild hair pulled so tight out of her face, and those reading glasses she’d started wearing, along with those short skirts she started wearing since she, and more importantly he, discovered she had amazing legs, there was this sexy librarian thing she had happening that he found almost completely irresistible. Just the slightest hint that she was actually interested and he’d be on her like Weasley on a bacon sandwich.</p><p><em>Chance would be a fine thing. </em>He thought sadly with a frown. His interest in the witch had grown exponentially since they started working together three years ago and whilst she’d accepted his apology for the past, their bickering could still win awards – even if there was no real malice left in it – except when she threatened to turn him back into a ferret. That was just cutting below the belt. She hadn’t done it yet but she’d warned he was skating on thin ice.</p><p>Blaise seemed to think it was sexual tension. So did Potter. And Snape. And his parents. They’d all mentioned at one time or another, when he’d been complaining about her complete inability to let him get close to her that it was because she was scared of combusting. He took none of them seriously. Things with Granger were never gonna happen. He just had to accept that.</p><p>He looked into Potter’s office as he passed by on his way to Granger’s – <em>‘Bollocks is he sick. Probably just spending the day in bed with his missus</em>. <em>Lucky bastard.’ </em>Whilst Draco would never admit it out loud, he was rather jealous of the life Potter had with his family. His own wife had died four years ago after complications with giving birth and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to start seeing anyone since. He felt rather pathetic that he was a man in his mid-twenties who hadn’t got laid for over four years. And he hated feeling pathetic. Malfoys were not allowed to be pathetic.</p><p>He reached her office with a sigh of resignation. The door was closed which seemed unusual but he assumed she just wanted no interruptions for something. Tough. He really couldn’t be bothered with this paperwork so she would just have to suck it up. It was technically her job anyway, even if he left half of his job not done because he knew she’d fill in the blank sections for him when she viewed the memories that went with the reports to check for discrepancies.</p><p>Opening the door, he noticed the office was in darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Where the fuck is she?</em>
</p><p>Even though on Fridays, office staff could take a half day, Granger never had. At least not in living memory. She was always sitting right there. Gorgeous legs crossed under the open desk, one heel dangling from dainty foot; wand pushed through the severe bun on top of her head, chewing on the end of a quill with her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. It was the sexiest thing he saw all week and he needed that fix to get him through the weekend.</p><p>He approached the desk and saw a note facing him on the top.</p><p>
  <em>Took my half day for change. Needed a breather.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malfoy – do your own paperwork!</em>
</p><p>“Bitch!” He said with a strange grin on his face. Not that he’d ever really admit it but it was something of a turn on when she called him on his bullshit. Not that he’d do as she said. He dumped the file and three memory phials into her in-tray before going back to his office to change into his regular robes and head home. If she could take a half day, so could he.</p><hr/><p>He had literally been back at the Manor for ten minutes. He’d walked in, kissed his son who was colouring in with Teddy Lupin whilst Narcissa and Andromeda chatted and drank wine, and ordered a cup of tea from a house elf before heavily plonking himself down in the nearest plush armchair. That was all he’d got done with his half day before the patronus arrived. Cantering toward him with a blue-silver glow the large patronus halted in front of the coffee table before him.</p><p>
  <em>“Draco… I believe it would be in your best interests to join your father and me at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. There is a rather… int-er-esting show going on which trust me when I tell you… you do not want to miss.”</em>
</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” Draco muttered under his breath as his Godfather’s doe patronus disappeared. “That’s all I need.” <em>They act like children when they’ve been drinking.</em></p><p>He hauled himself back out of the luxurious comfort of his mother’s favourite armchair with considerable effort and a put up on sigh of resignation. Rolling his eyes at the annoyance of having to go out, he headed back towards his mother and aunt to let them know their babysitting duties were not as done for the day as they thought.</p><hr/><p>Hogsmeade had pretty much returned to normal in the six years since the war. A few of the shops were different but The Three Broomsticks was still the hallmark of the area with its warm crackling fires, friendships and laughter in every booth and cold butter beers waiting for eager students to try and get when they’re too young on weekends.</p><p>Draco had approached the pub with growing apprehension. Something in his Godfather’s voice during that message had sounded entirely too ‘up-to-something’. Of course Slytherin’s were always up to <em>something</em> but this seemed like a certain type of something that would leave him cursing himself for leaving the house.</p><p>Three foot out from reaching his destination, a ripple of magic confirmed his suspicions. He recognised the energy signature of the magic – his father’s. He recognised the <em>actual</em> magic. An exact replica of one of the wards at the Manor; a powerful one which meant only someone with Malfoy blood could pass through it – unless on the arm of a Malfoy with the express consent of that Malfoy.</p><p><em>Well, </em>he thought with a deep breath and an impending sense of doom, <em>here goes nothing.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Can I really be that much of a bitch and stop here? Of course, I can. I’m a Slytherin witch who got her evil cliffy mojo back. But I am working on chapter 3 right now. Please review…<br/>Love and Blessings (see I can be nice too)<br/>Moon x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Can you believe I was going to stop this little ficlet at three chapters. The initial plan was simple… Ginny and Hermione talking about the hotness of guys, something about shagging the next guy to walk through the door. Draco is that guy. Then it grew. Oooops. Hope you don’t mind as I have delivered two chapters in one day so yay me. Enjoy and please review.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That is a complete lie and you know it.” Ginny scoffed. “There is no way you’d be willing to unlock that iron clad chastity belt you’ve been trussed up in for the last few years long enough for anyone to slither in. Not even an actual Slytherin.”</p><p>The redhead cackled at her own pun as Hermione looked scandalised.</p><p>“I am not that bad. Just ask your brother…. Actually… correction… brothers! Plural!”</p><p>“Are you really trying to convince me that you’re some liberated, sex-is-my-power, feminist because you shagged two of my brothers? Please… You and Ron were each other’s firsts meaning you were both just getting out all that build-up of teenage hormones since you put it off so long. As for Charlie… it was two weeks in Romania while you were on some weird ‘dragons-are-my-power-animal’ find-yourself, empowerment thing.”</p><p>“Six months actually.” Hermione responded a little sheepishly, blushing.</p><p>“What?” Her friend replied with confusion.</p><p>“Charlie and I; we were together for six months. I floo’d over to the reserve every weekend.”</p><p>“Oh!” Ginny answered, feeling put out that she’d been wrong about one of her very valid points. She had to get the timing of this just right or it would blow up in her face. “Well, ok. Maybe there is someone who will hold the next key to your iron-clad…”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get the idea… you think I’m too picky. It’s just that the only person who actually meets my standards is also the most annoying arse to ever walk the planet.”</p><p>“Malfoy?”</p><p>“Malfoy…” Hermione sighed.</p><p>“Okay, so were you serious…?”Ginny changed tactics knowing her time was starting run short. Draco would be here any minute if Snape and Malfoy Senior had took her cues correctly. “…when you said before about fucking the next guy to walk into this pub?”</p><p>“Of course not. Why?”</p><p>“Because you swore on your magic, H. You’d know better than me with all of your studying on magical contracts but isn’t swearing on your magic kind of binding…?”</p><p>“There is no way I would swear anything on my magic!” Hermione debated loudly, standing so fast that she knocked her chair over behind her. “I know better than to do that. Especially after that incident from last year which will not be named.”</p><p>“Are you saying that snogging me can be likened to <em>He-</em>who-must-not-be-named?” Ginny asked looking genuinely affronted.</p><p>Hermione took a very deep breath to try and calm herself before replying. This had the potential to turn into the worst Granger-Weasley Civil War since 2000.</p><p>“Of course not Gin. It’s just that we all agreed not to talk about it ever again… and here you are…talking about it.”</p><p>“You brought it up.” Ginny responded, folding her arms, still miffed.</p><p>“Only as evidence of how I know I would never swear on my magic ever again because I learned my lesson from that… mess. Ron didn’t talk to me for ages. Actually, you know what… I think that was the beginning of what broke us up. Besides, Charlie was better than both of you put together, so there.”</p><p>Ginny really hadn’t meant to bring this back up, they were getting off topic. It really had been a mess but now was a really bad time to get into how Hermione had snogged Ginny on a bet to prove which Weasley was the better kisser between her boyfriend and her best friend. Then swore on her magic that she’d never tell. Ron, Ginny and Harry had all tickled her mercilessly until she spilled the truth that it was Ginny and had lost her magic for a month.</p><p>“Pardon my interruption, ladies,” Asked the aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy as he stood observing the silent staring stand-off between the two Gryffindors, “but I’m afraid you are correct, Mrs Potter. Miss Granger here did swear on her magic, Severus and I heard it.”</p><p>“I did not!” Hermione demanded, stamping her foot on the floor. “And you…” she continued, breaking the death glare with Ginny to round on the former Death-Eater, “keep your nosey eavesdropping out of my business.”</p><p>“My apologies Miss Granger. As I’m sure someone will walk through that door at some point in the near future, I assumed you might like to be prepared that you’ll be taking them home with you.”</p><p>“Your concern is oh so appreciated, Mr Malfoy.” She replied sarcastically. “If you’ll both please excuse me, I really must use the ladies room.”</p><p>As Hermione disappeared through the pub, Ginny turned on her latest companion.</p><p>“This isn’t working… I’ve changed my mind. She’d going to kill me.”</p><p>“There is no need to panic. Draco will be here shortly and all will be fine. Severus has brought me up to speed on your plans and I must say, I find it to be very devious of you. I am impressed, Mrs Potter.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr Malfoy. I must admit, they would be amazing together and I’m still all for it as an outcome but I’m not sure we’re going the best way about it. I also have a few reservations about how she’ll be welcomed into your family if this goes… well.”</p><p>“Have no fear, Mrs Potter; Hermione Granger would and will be a magnificent edition to my family and hopefully the woman who will birth the next generation of it. If we play our cards right.”</p><p>“Ok then…”</p><p>“Well, I should be returning to Severus before either Miss Granger or my son witness us conspiring. That would not work in our favour.”</p><p>“It’s been a pleasure scheming with you, Mister Malfoy.” Ginny held out her hand for him to shake.</p><p>“The pleasure was all mine Mrs Potter, I assure you.” He responded, taking her proffered hand and bringing it to his lips. “Such a shame you were not the first Weasley sorted into Slytherin. You would have made an excellent addition.”</p><p>Ginny blushed and returned to her seat as he walked away.</p><hr/><p>Hermione stared into the fearful eyes of her reflection as it stared back from the vanity mirror above the sinks in the ladies bathroom of The Three Broomsticks. Three times, she replayed the entire conversation with Ginny since she had walked into the pub. There was no way she had sworn on her magic. But was it possible?</p><p>
  <em>No! I’m not that stupid. All we’ve talked about is men… although she did rile me over calling me a coward… what was it I said… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The next person who walks into this pub… I’ll…” What sounds more like me…?</em>
</p><p>“The next man who walks into this pub, I’ll fuck <em>or </em>I swear on my magic, the next man who walks into this pub, I’ll fuck.”</p><p>A sudden glow of golden light bloomed all around Hermione making her stand perfectly still as she watched it in the mirror. It sparkled for over a minute before dissipating back into her skin.</p><p>“Fuck… now, I actually have sworn on my bastard magic. Stupid, stupid witch…” She growled at her reflection.</p><p><em>Ok, think Hermione, think… is this stupid promise still in effect if I leave the pub? Is it the next person to walk in even if I’ve left? That could be anyone. What if no one comes in? How long is it even effective? Until I’ve fucked whoever? Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. What if it’s Aberforth, or Neville? What if Lucius… </em>she shuddered, <em>walks out and in again. Or Snape… well, that really wouldn’t be so bad. Oh my God, what if it’s Harry? Or… oh damn, please, please, please don’t be Hagrid. </em></p><p>She crossed her legs in abject fear of the possibility. <em>Ouch!</em></p><p>“Come on, Hermione… you’ve dealt with worse magic than this. Logic! All I need is cool, calm, collected logic.”</p><p>Neural pathways firing at an alarming speed as she stared at herself, willing a miraculous solution to pop into her mind, Hermione fought to avoid the few variation on her only two real option… fight or flight? Go and face the music, wait for whoever turned up <em>or</em> runaway like the coward she was only several minutes ago proclaiming not to be.</p><p>Deciding that, <em>logically</em>, now she was a fully-fledged adult and away from Hogwarts, if she didn’t want to be all Gryffindory then she shouldn’t have to be. Feeling disgusted with herself for giving into her fears – it’s very hard to tell your very nature to ‘shut the fuck up’ - Hermione looked around to see how possible escaping this carnal, magic-stealing fate was.</p><p>
  <em>Oooo, a window. Excellent!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Draco was literally one step away from the door. His hand had just come up to push at the artfully carved oak when something caught his attention in the periphery of his vision. The fact that it was on the left making him pause; that was the ladies toilets! He remembered having to climb out of the window after his first snog with Astoria in fifth year – her sister had been after him at the time and that was not a witch he wanted to piss off at the time, at least no more than he already had considering she was the only one who knew about his weird crush on Granger.</p><p>Taking a step back, he stealthily slid his eyes in that direction trying to get a better look. What he saw was in some ways what he expected, a pair of legs followed by a wiggling bottom as whoever it was dangled from the window, two feet from the floor. What he had not expected was for those slender, toned, sexy stocking-clad legs, the tops of said stockings being visible because of the short skirt covering the wiggling bottom had ridden up somewhat, to be familiar.</p><p>
  <em>I know those legs. And that…</em>
</p><p>Never one to miss an opportunity to help a damsel in distress, at least not these days, especially if helping this particular damsel meant finally getting his hand of her arse, Draco rushed forward to help.</p><p>Without a word, his hands wrapped around her hips, thumbs squeezing tightly into the supple flesh still waggling before him. He heard her squeal and smirked as he lifted and pulled her free of the frame she’d been balancing on.</p><p>“Nice arse, Granger.” He commented, smirk firmly in place. There was no point hiding his enjoyment when he could already feel his blood heating up and heading south.</p><p>He was so pleased with himself he didn’t see it coming; the smack that landed on his left cheek with twice the impact of the one he received ten years ago that sent him staggering backwards.</p><p>“Charming,” he said, the smirk coming back all too quickly as he felt the heat bloom where she’d caught his cheekbone, “Is that any way to treat the man who just literally saved your arse from being on display to the whole of wizardom? Severus and my father are in there, you know? Imagine what they’d have done if they’d seen your pretty backside wiggling around waiting for a smack. He’s into that you know… my dad.”</p><p>She was seething, he could see it. Hadn’t gone for her wand yet though. This was too much fun!</p><p>“Probably Severus too. Shall I go ask for you?” He asked and started sauntering slowly back toward the pub.</p><p>Hermione felt completely and utterly mortified. Technically, he had helped her, which was annoying in and of itself and he <em>had </em>definitely saved her from a few oglers and impromptu voyeurs but now he was walking back towards the pub and through that damn door. She started to panic as her mind raced and unravelled.</p><p>
  <em>Will the promise on my magic still be valid now that I’m outside? If he walks in that door will I still have to fuck him at the first available opportunity? Is that opportunity now? He knows his dad and Snape are in there, he must be going for lunch with them so it’s inevitable that he’s gonna walk through that door unless I distract him. But then, would someone else be worse? Who could be worse than Malfoy?</em>
</p><p>Remembering her previously thought up list of potential lovers, she shuddered.</p><p>
  <em>Okay… desperate times call for desperate measures…</em>
</p><p>“Malfoy, wait!” She yelled, just as his hand once more reached up for the door.</p><p>Smirking, he turned to catch her eye but was at once thrown off balance as he suddenly had his arms full of and his lips covered in, wild, uninhibited Gryffindor bravery and passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So, not quite as evil a cliffy as the last one but still a bit, you know… what next? Hope you all enjoyed the little ladies window flee job and how there was no way I was gonna let her get away with being unGryffindory. <br/>Love &amp; Blessings<br/>Moon x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Original A/N): Well I was away from this for a few days due to going back to work and getting back into reading. Not to mention helping family who are currently self-isolating and having at least one day of pure boredom because my muse had locked herself up in quarantine. But here we are with chapter 4 which I am really rather proud of. I probably went a little too wordy in places but I can’t help that – Hermione and I share a dictionary. Hope you enjoy and be advised that the plan is to stop this at chapter 6. Please review. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s mind was reeling. This was Hermione Granger; possibly… definitely… the most amazing witch of the twentieth century. In that race she’d left every other competitor in dead air. Now, for whatever, inexplicable reason, she was kissing him. No warning, no explanation or forethought; just planting a big, wet one right on him – Draco Malfoy, arguably the most unlikely candidate for her desire.</p><p>After many years of not understanding the benefit or point of the impulsiveness which seemed to radiate off any given Gryffindor, he was finally seeing and feeling the benefits. This was good. It was <em>amazing </em>in fact<em>.</em> Deciding not to turn these events over to his suspicious, over-analytical Slytherin mind, Draco brought his arms up and around the petite yet feisty little witch’s waist and pulled her closer, rejoicing in the way she moaned a little at his display of wanting to be closer.</p><p>It didn’t surprise him that she was a good kisser; not really, she was great at pretty much everything. Although, her studiousness of the past hardly must have left her with much time to practice. This was not the kiss of someone unpractised in the art. He refused to let his mind linger on such things though as her tongue traced the seam of his lips and he realised with much excitement that she was attempting to deepen their lip lock.</p><p>Not to be outdone by a Gryffindor, even in these peaceful times, he opened to her in what he hoped would seem like a moment of submission before allowing his own tongue to declare war on the deliciously sweet cavern of her mouth. Always so willing to cast aspersions on his character in the office, he was pleasantly rendered dumb when she backed down so willingly to his dominant kiss.</p><p>There they stood, devouring each other in public, breathless with need and lack of oxygen right outside the Three Broomsticks. Hands roaming into hair, grasping hips, around necks, down sides until finally at risk of passing out, the kiss was mutually broken and they each moved backward a half step. Both panting, they stared at each other, weighing up the situation.</p><p>Draco wasn’t sure how to play the next few minutes; he wasn’t even sure what to say. It seemed like she too was wondering what to do next as she took in the sight of him, looking, he assumed, more dishevelled than he had for a while.</p><p>“Granger…” He said, still a little breathless, continuing without a real plan. She’d thrown him for six and all he really knew was that he had every intention of kissing her again. “Would you care to join me for lunch with my father and Severus?”</p><p>“Erm… M-malfoy… I’m sure that would be, erm… interesting but I’m here with Ginny. I just nipped outside for erm… a breather.”</p><p>He could tell she was lying. She’d always been an awful liar. Perhaps not lying about her lunch companion but definitely about why she was outside. Had she forgotten that he just helped her escape through a bathroom window?</p><p>“Granger, you seem to be forgetting that I just helped you flee from the ladies toilets.” He reminded her, his trademark smirk flirting dangerously with his slightly plumped lips, amusement dancing in his eyes now. “I was second to you in school, not twentieth. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>She blushed at being caught out and internally slapped herself on the forehead for not remembering. Although, in her defence, that kiss had left her brain mildly floundering in a pile lustful goo. It seemed he deserved that old nickname from school. No, not the ferret one. The Slytherin sex-god one.</p><p>
  <em>I really need to test that theory. Well, there’s no way out of it now.</em>
</p><p>“Ok, fine. I was fleeing something of a magical accident but now…” She paused, her eyes narrowing as an answer to her predicament finally came to mind. “…now, I can put it all right. Will you help me back into that window, please? I have a thing I need to sort out and then if you still want me; I can come over to your table.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like this is a much bigger deal that you’re letting on?” He asked, suddenly suspicious.</p><p>“Because Slytherins are always paranoid?” She asked, nonchalantly with a shrug. As if that closed the matter.</p><p>“Riiiight.” He replied, thoroughly unconvinced as she headed back for the window; her gorgeous, curvaceous arse wiggling as she sashayed her hips in her return to the window.</p><p><em>That’s the only reason I’m doing this. </em>He tried to convinced himself as he once again grabbed her hips and aided her in getting back into the ladies toilets. Disappointedly realising that with the length of her skirt, he’d have got much more of an eyeful if he’d let her do the whole thing herself. Alas, the need of his hands beat the longing of his eyes, he realised as she landed on the other side of the wall from him.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said quickly, leaning in for another kiss whilst he lingered over letting her go. “I’ll see you in there. Give me a few minutes to chat to Gin, then come and invite me over, okay?”</p><p>“You have this all figured out, don’t you?” He asked is amusement, a questioning eyebrow rising slightly.</p><p>“Well, yes.” She admitted. That kiss had been exceptional and she was determined to have more and save her magic at the same time. So what that it was Malfoy and he was a humungous arse. He was a gorgeous, humungous arse and he was going to save her magic. Today. “You see, I have a reputation to uphold and I refuse to be seen as a slut when I drag you back to my flat after lunch. The least you can do is buy my meal first.”</p><p>Draco stared into the face of the girl… young woman… who had once slapped him in the face in a fit of righteous rage. The woman who had, in the year they returned to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTs, caused him to lose a hundred points for Slytherin after she’d caught him getting a blow job in the library off some sixth year Ravenclaw by dragging him to McGonagall. She’d spouted something about desecrating a sacred space of learning and being a bad influence on younger students at the time. He was completely astounded that this was the same person promising to have her wicked way with him all afternoon. Maybe it was jealousy in that last year of schooling.</p><p>“Do you not like my plan, Malfoy?” She asked, biting her lip with a touch of nervousness when his arrogant little smirk hadn’t appeared. He’d just stood there, mouth slightly agape, silent and staring for so many more long moments than she expected.</p><p><em>Ah, there it is.</em> She thought as her shoulders relaxed watching his lips curl into his signature expression of smugness. He just wouldn’t be Draco Malfoy without that look; although it seemed much more playful and mischievous than his vicious intentions in the past. <em>Mr. 25,000 out of 10. Sweet Merlin I hope he lives up to that.</em></p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” He asked teasingly; a hint of promise in how husky his voice sounded.</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>“I’ll see you for lunch.” She responded with a wink before backing out of the ladies.</p><p>Draco took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his growing erection. Never in his life would he have assumed that everything he ever wanted could literally fall from… well not the sky but from a window of the Three Broomsticks and land directly, or almost directly in his lap. He didn’t deserve her. He knew that. But like any good Slytherin with his colours of green and silver he wasn’t about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. He was going to take advantage of it and enjoy it. Casting a disillusionment charm over the bulge in his work combats, he headed for the pub.</p><hr/><p>Hermione had no idea what had come over her as she headed back towards the lounge area of the Three Broomsticks. It had all happened so fast and she’d been swept up in the unlikeliness and humour of the whole situation. When she’d propositioned him like that, she really hadn’t expected him to call her bluff. Not that it was a bluff exactly, just an unlikely hypothesis. Well, she certainly had to follow through now.</p><p>“You were a long time, H. I thought you’d done a bunk.” Ginny greeted as Hermione took her seat.</p><p>“No, no. I just needed to collect myself. I can’t believe I swore on my magic. Maybe I’m having a quarter-life crisis and getting a temporary case of memory loss.”</p><p>Ginny laughed.</p><p>“I doubt it. Probably just a blip in concentration. You <em>were</em> getting worked up at the time.”</p><p>“And whose fault was that?” Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry but I’m not going to take the blame completely. You admitted yourself you’ve been a bit man-poor lately. Maybe you were so agitated because you know I’m right.”</p><p>Usually, this sort of comment would’ve worked Hermione up all over again but due to the stellar kiss she just had outside and her now very exciting plans for the afternoon, she decided to let it go and move on. After all, she was about to ditch her best friend to get laid; she had ground work to do to here to make that happen.</p><p>“I’m not even going to dignify that response. On a completely different topic though, I wonder how Harry…”</p><p>“H! H! Look who just walked in.” Her best friend whispered excitedly. “The victim <em>and cause</em> of <em>years</em> of pent up sexual frustration for you. Eeeeee” She squealed, “I cannot wait to see this.”</p><p>Hermione swung around in her seat, knowing it was now or never. This was it. This was the course of events that would start as lunch with three ex-Death Eaters and end with Draco Malfoy naked, horizontal and beneath her.</p><p><em>Show time.</em> She thought as she caught his eye.</p><p>“Hey Granger,” He began, sauntering over, cool as a cucumber. “I left those reports on your desk for Monday. I got your note but you know, you’re so much better at the paperwork than me. You don’t mind, right? “</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he was baiting her when he winked.</p><p>
  <em>Arse!</em>
</p><p>“Of course not, ferret.” She responded. Far too sweetly in Draco’s opinion. Ginny just watched in amusement, trying to figure out how they were going to go from this to shagging. “But from now on I expect payment for doing your job as well as mine. Think of it as paying me to do your homework. Like in the last year of school, remember? When you were getting some sixth year Ravenclaw to do the same thing.”</p><p>Draco smirked. He remembered only too well. <em>So she was jealous.</em></p><p>“I’d expect nothing less,” he replied; a sickeningly smug grin crossing his face. “I see you haven’t eaten yet. Would you care to discuss terms over lunch?”</p><p>If he wasn’t mistaken, Draco thought he could see the faintest of blushes stealing across her delicate cheeks, highlighting her pretty, freckled nose. He watched as she turned to her friend.</p><p>“Gin… do you mind? I’ve wanted to get this sorted for a while and…”</p><p>“Say no more.” The other witch interrupted. “I should probably go check on my husband anyway. He’s probably pulling his hair out by now.”</p><p>“Ok. Thanks Gin” She said smiling as she got up and hugged her friend. “Give him my love, won’t you?”</p><p>“Mine too, Potterette.” Draco added sarcastically.</p><p>“Have fun, you two and please try not to kill each other. There would be a ridiculous amount of paperwork if you did and I want to keep Harry at home all weekend.” She finished with a wink making Hermione roll her eyes and Draco fight the urge to gag.</p><p>With that Ginny Potter was gone and Draco placed a hand on the small of Hermione’s back as she grabbed her second butter beer of the day and was guided to a table full of Slytherins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I was going to stop this chapter just as Draco entered the pub from the outside without the Hermione/Ginny/Draco interaction but I decided I needed that extra little bit to round this chapter out. Now, I get to open chapter 5 with lots of Slytherin banter and Hermione in the snake pit. Hope you all enjoyed it. <br/>Love and Blessings<br/>Moon x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Well, this is both longer than expected, has an unexpected character show up and gets a bit more emotional than expected. There is also a lot of swearing in this chapter – some of it is definitely gratuitous, some of it I feel is necessary. My apologies for the delay. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat delicately in the space next to Snape as Draco seated himself next to his father on the other side of the booth. She felt a little awkward surrounded by the three handsome Slytherins; very much like a lion cub surrounded by cobras. It was only because of a well-practiced sense of self-preservation and the deeply conditioned response to pay attention when Severus Snape spoke (well ingrained after being taught by him for six years) that she was able to stay tuned into the conversation.</p><p>Sitting next to Severus Snape was an interesting new experience. Although her mind and emotions were being taken over by all things Draco, Hermione couldn’t help taking note of her ex-Professor. A slight musty scent clung to his ever-clad-in-black person but with a decent layer of aromatics which evidenced his trade – peppermint, sage and chamomile, to name just a few. She guessed the chamomile was from his tea but it was hard to tell. His tall, slim frame sat ramrod straight in the booth seat, as if he was incapable of slouching. Perhaps he was. Hermione decided not to look at him after their mutual nod of acknowledgement. ‘<em>This is so awkward.’ </em>She thought, looking skyward to avoid looking at any of them whilst she tried to pull herself together.<em> ‘Although, up close, Snape is kind of… well… maybe a nine.’</em></p><p>Opposite from Snape both in where he was seated and entirely in looks was ‘the peacock’. She’d always considered Lucius Malfoy this way – arrogant, pretentious, and undeniably beautiful. It seemed unfair that someone so wholly unpleasant got to look like that. <em>At least he had the decency to pass those gorgeous genetics on to his son.</em> Lucius’s scent was all cologne. Obviously an expensive brand of wizarding fragrance but it suited him so well it might have been made especially for him. <em>It probably was</em>. The man had more gold than he knew what to do with. Suddenly, she had to know the origin of it.</p><p>“Mr Malfoy… what cologne is it that you’re wearing? It suits you.” She asked; a sudden bout of Gryffindor courage bubbling up from some deep reserve of the stuff she didn’t know she had.</p><p>“Ah, thank you, my dear. It is a myrrh blend I believe. We should probably ask the creator … Severus?</p><p>“Indeed. It was myrrh. Blended with a cedarwood resolute and top note of…,” he sniffed, recalling, “…bergamot, I believe.”</p><p>Hermione smiled a little at the two of them, glad to have broken the ice. Maybe this wouldn’t be so awkward after all.</p><p>“Severus makes all of the colognes we use. Can’t trust standard brewers. Mine was… what was it?” Draco asked of his Godfather.</p><p>Severus got a smirk that did not bode well before turning to Hermione.</p><p>“Shall we put that much-boasted-about intellect of yours to the test Miss Granger? Is your nose as knowledgeable as the rumours of your brain?”</p><p>She wanted to scowl. She knew he was playing with her. Teasing a little to keep the conversation going. She pulled back her shoulders, lifted her head and took a deep breath, thus activating full Hermione Granger mode – know-it-all extraordinaire and Miss-incapable-of-being-proved-wrong.</p><p>A second surge of courage burst from that buried reserve and into her veins so before she knew what she was doing she was diving over the table. One hand dived behind Draco’s head to pull him forward as the other braced against his chest to stop her falling into his lap and she buried her nose straight into his neck. He was so warm and the scent so intoxicating that her eyes rolled at the impact of it hitting sensors. She hoped the groan was internal.</p><p>“Granger, I would have stood up if you’d asked.” Draco said, the smirk way too evident in his voice.</p><p>She refused to be embarrassed by her little display and was determined to win Snape’s little quiz. She inhaled again and whilst the buckling knees were unnoticeable thanks to her being laid on her stomach across the table, the groan that erupted from her throat was not.</p><p>“If you’d stood up, I wouldn’t get to do this.” She whispered just below his ear before discreetly licking the column of his neck.</p><p>His shiver was subtle but Hermione felt extremely empowered by it. If she could only get out of this lunch from hell and drag him off to her flat, everything would be glorious. However, with her body reacting the way it was to Draco’s delirium-inducing scent, she’d be lucky if she could stand. She knew she had to regain her equilibrium enough to not only get through lunch but tackle Snape’s little quiz.</p><p><em>‘Ok’,</em> Hermione thought, in a desperate attempt to come back to her senses a little, ‘<em>potion ingredients. I can do this. Academics. Ignore the ruined knickers and focus on…’</em></p><p>“Are you going to require additional study time for this assignment, Miss Granger?” Snape said, mockingly from beside her.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes; she knew herself well enough to know that focusing on the expectations of her from the most impossible-to-please Professor in Hogwarts history was he ticket to safety. Pulling back from Draco’s neck, she looked squarely at her ex-Professor and smirked.</p><p>“You know what, Professor? I think that is just what I need. Lots more study time without the threat of losing house points for Gryffindor.” Her smile never wavered even in the face of his amused eyes and she turned her gaze to Lucius. “Mr Malfoy, would you mind switching seats with me, please? I’d really like to study the material more closely.”</p><p>
  <em>‘So much for a ticket to safety. This is going to be like a game of battleships between hormones and pride.’</em>
</p><p>Lucius smirked before beginning to gather his things together as if to switch seats.</p><p>“On one condition, my dear… that you call me Lucius.</p><p>Hermione’s insides clenched at the prospect of spending this lunch next to Draco, not to mention being on such an unexpected level of familiarity with the man who, if she allowed herself to think about it, would definitely be a 12 out of 10. Not that she planned on sharing that little tidbit of information, or even dwelling on it. She had one goal in mind for the afternoon and it was Malfoy Junior, not Senior.</p><p>In all honesty, Hermione knew that the only way to truly get through this lunch was to lean into all the flirting and banter that was likely to happen. She wasn’t a Gryffindor for no reason… she could be bold, daring, courageous; she had accepted, during her kiss with Draco outside that it was inevitable she would have slept with him eventually – that kind of chemistry doesn’t just happen unless both parties are really into it and she had to do it regardless in order to keep her magic, so what was the point in fighting against fate? An hour of small talk with the Slick, Sly and Snarky duo of the Slytherin ‘old-guard’ and she could finally ride Draco into oblivion.</p><p>“I think I can allow such a small price for such a satisfying reward.” Hermione replied seductively, enjoying the tinge of pink she spotted on Draco’s cheeks at her statement.</p><p>After a few moments of shuffling seats, Hermione found herself sat next to Draco, his hand warming her nearest mid-thigh, fingers gently massaging her flesh and moving upward; and opposite the formidable Potions Master of her school years.</p><p>“I must say, this is the most surreal lunch I think I’ve ever had. Who’d have thought…?” She trailed off as an annoying sight walked through the door… Rita-sodding-Skeeter who was making a beeline to their table.</p><p>“Please don’t provoke her…” Hermione whispered to the table at large, “She hates me enough already.”</p><p>“Ah, Miss Granger,” The excitement and enthusiasm in the morally-decrepit journalist grated on Hermione’s nerves as Draco squeezed her thigh under the table. “Delighted to see you again. And in such company.”</p><p>The threat in her words and the ‘cat-that-got-the-cream’ smile was obvious; and not just to Hermione as she saw Severus, Lucius and Draco straighten considerably at the thought of the headline tomorrow.</p><p>“Rita…” Lucius began. “How can we be of assistance?”</p><p>Her eyed narrowed as she focused on Lucius.</p><p>“Lucius, it’s been a while since you were able to offer your insights to me. Should I expect you after lunch?”</p><p>Hermione turned confused eyes to Draco, trying to make sense of the games that were at play. Obviously, Lucius had worked with Rita at some point in the past. The idea made Hermione’s stomach turn but she also knew that Draco had fed the bitch lies when they were at school. All she could really do was hope that those days were all behind them and it seemed like Draco was giving nothing away.</p><p>“Not today, Rita. Lunch is running long as this is technically a business meeting with Severus.”</p><p>“Quite.” Severus interjected. “These two just joined us for an hour or so before going off to do their own thing. Didn’t you say you had paperwork to attend to, Miss Granger?”</p><p>Hermione scowled, unable to help herself at the thought that Severus and probably Lucius also knew about Draco dumping his paperwork on her <em>all the bloody time</em>. If Draco’s smirk was anything to go by, her assumption was accurate.</p><p>“Actually, <em>Draco</em> has paperwork to do after lunch. I did have plans but they just fell through… getting <em>bugged</em> at lunch can put one right out of the mood, don’t you think?”</p><p>Rita only raised an eyebrow at the blatant threat but feeling she was in good company – both Malfoys were aware of her secret animagus form – she called the slutty little witch’s bluff.</p><p>“It seems, <em>Miss Granger</em>,” Rita returned, the disgust for the younger witch evident in the inflection of her name, “…that your power-hungry little cunt has struck again. Three at once though, all Slytherins… one married… one your ex-Professor and the third, heir to a sacred and noble family. I didn’t think a muggleborn such as yourself would have it in you.”</p><p>“Now, now, ladies. Play nicely.” Lucius said in that charming way he kept on standby for just such an occasion, just as Severus’s hand moved his wand.</p><p>The little interplay between the others at the table had Hermione about to shrink into the corner and ‘let the adults handle it’ but as Severus’s wand flicked into position, aimed directly at the hideous witch’s neck; two Malfoy wands followed it, both aimed at her chest; Hermione felt her Gryffindor pride bubble and swell.</p><p>She rose confidently but didn’t pull her wand. Why bother when she had three ex-Death Eaters who were all trigger happy, defending her. She slid past Draco and stepped onto the pub floor, not even realising that the scene was garnering attention from the other patrons.</p><p>“If that is what you wish to print, you are free to do so but please try to remember that the laws of publishing falsities in the press have been tightened ever so much since your last campaign against me and if you try, I can assure you that by the time I am done dragging you through the liability courts, all you will have left is your skanky green quill.”</p><p>Rita looked sufficiently shaken but didn’t seem to want to give up.</p><p>“You can’t afford years’ worth of lawyers on a Ministry salary.” She rebutted feebly.</p><p>“You would be correct about that, for a change; however, as you may have noticed, I have powerful <em>friends</em>; powerful and rich. I didn’t need to fuck these powerful men to gain their allegiance, <em>Miss Skeeter</em>. I did something much more difficult and much more lasting than that.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t need to look at the three Slytherins behind her to know they were all wondering, mentally, if not in facial expression, what she was about to say. It was so very hard to hide the smirk as she continued.</p><p>“I forgave them and I gained their respect. I don’t even know if any of them really knew that before this very moment because I never really mentioned it except at their trials and being Slytherins, I’m sure they thought there was some sort of scheme behind me saying so. The truth is, I did it for me. It’s destructive to carry around hate and blame; it festers in the consciousness and creates war. I think we’ve all had enough of that to last a lifetime.</p><p>So, you see, whilst I am in no way a slut; in fact it has been far too long since I was a sheath for a wizard’s wand; I would consider myself rather lucky to be with any of these men. Not because they are powerful or even famous; infamous in Severus’s case, but because…”</p><p>“I think that’s enough.” Severus interjected, feeling a turn in the tide of the standoff.</p><p>“No, Severus!” Hermione said back, still not looking behind her. “You all need to hear this as much as she does but not half as much as I need to say it.”</p><p>She heard his intake of breath before he bid her to continue.</p><p>“Very well.” He uttered softly and she could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Now, I’m sure you know Severus’s story. My lovely friend Harry wasn’t shy about sharing the details. And didn’t you and everyone else just jump on that tale like leeches…? The spy who devoted his life to the cause for love of his childhood best friend; everyone seems to forget he lost twenty years of his personal life to the servitude of two egotistical, power-hungry bastards having a pissing contest. Whilst all that is true, what was forgotten was the quiet man who prefers reading over warfare and who is arguably the greatest Potions Master the Wizarding World has ever known. Not only is he inspiringly adept at Potions but he is unquestionably the most highly skilled legilimens and occlumens known to our kind too, considering what he kept from that snake-faced twat, Riddle. He was and remains a fearsome tutor in Defence Against the Dark Arts and a remarkably brave and special man.</p><p>As for Lucius Malfoy… now here is a man I never thought I would see myself defending. So arrogant, so pompous and self-satisfied that I could literally…”</p><p>Lucius cleared his throat.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lucius, I’m getting to the good part.”</p><p>“Hurry up about it then.” She heard him mutter in response as Severus snorted.</p><p>“As I was saying… for a man so used to being King of his own Castle, a man so reliant on magic and the respect of his fellows; he did something truly spectacular when he survived for two years… <em>two years</em> under the same roof as Tom Riddle whilst wandless and in poor favour. I still have no idea how he did that and I am in awe of him because of it. Believe me when I tell you I am more shocked than even him to hear myself say that I am so happy that he <em>did </em>survive. It takes someone of true fortitude and resilience and just pure, unadulterated luck to do such a thing. So whilst, yes, he is arrogant and pompous and way too smug for his own good, I think if I had survived what he has, I’d be exactly the same way. Not to mention of course that he did all of this whilst still trying to be loyal to a lunatic incapable of understanding human emotion and keeping his wife and son alive in the process. I’m actually rather proud of him for that.”</p><p>Hermione felt a hand touch her shoulder and squeeze and wasn’t sure if it was Draco or Lucius but she didn’t mind either way. She meant what she’d said and was glad to have let them know how she felt about the past. It was something she hadn’t had an opportunity to tell them and if things ever progressed with her and Draco, she didn’t want to have the past hanging over them in any way.</p><p>“That just leaves the young Mr Malfoy here for you to defend.” Rita prompted, somewhat more subdued.</p><p>“Ah yes… my favourite ferret. What can I…”</p><p>“Graaaaanger.” Draco groaned at the nickname.</p><p>Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t whine, Draco.” Lucius admonished, reminding Hermione uncannily of his line ‘<em>Don’t boast Draco’</em> from just before the Quidditch World Cup of 1994.</p><p>“Well, I suppose this will be the biggest confession of all. You see, before we were sorted into houses and before we knew of each other’s blood statuses or allegiances to light and darkness, there was the Hogwarts Express…”</p><p>“Hermione! Don’t!” Draco demanded, suddenly, <em>pleadingly</em>.</p><p>“It’s ok, Draco. You are a good person. I already proved it in the courts and I meant every word but obviously somebody didn’t get the memo so it bears repeating.”</p><p>She felt his hand slide into hers as he stepped forward and saw him nod in her periphery.</p><p>“Before I found a compartment as the Express hurtled me toward my first magical year at Hogwarts, I was standing in the corridors of the train, completely ill-at-ease, very nervous and not quite understanding where to go or what to do with myself. I’d helped Neville Longbottom look for his missing toad but he’d vanished to look further on and left me on my own. I was on the verge of tears when a very cute boy approached me, with the blondest hair I’d ever seen and eyes that I couldn’t stop looking at. He asked if I was lost and if he could help me get to my compartment; when I told him I didn’t have one, he invited me to sit with him and his friends, which I did. There was a jolt of the train, probably something on the tracks and my trunk fell off the racking and landed on my leg. It was broken. He went and found some older Slytherins who could heal it for me. The older students did the healing but pointed out that they didn’t recognise me, asked me my name and after a few moments, realised I was muggleborn. They advised Draco not to let me stay in a rather threatening manner and so I made my excuses and left. That’s when I found Harry and Ron’s compartment but through all seven years of shit from the Slytherins, mostly led by this prat who I have been half in love with since that day, I never stopped hoping that I would see that kindness again.”</p><p>“And did you?” Rita asked, voicing what Lucius and Severus were wondering. Draco squeezed her hand to let her know he was ok with her continuing.</p><p>“I did. And it was at the most unexpected moment I could have ever imagined. Snatchers had caught me and the boys in the woods; most of these details are in the books that have been published about the war… I hexed Harry’s face with stingers to disguise him; we were all hurled into Malfoy Manor; I was tortured by that insane bitch, Bellatrix LeStrange… all that is public record, as is the fact that Draco told his family and the Death Eaters that he didn’t recognise Harry. Complete and utter bullshit, of course and the most magnificent thing I have ever seen him do. He protected us to his own detriment and despite being under the cruciatus curse because I <em>was </em>recognisable, I fell so hard and so fast in that moment for the boy on the train who cared that I was scared and lonely. The boy on the train with the most beautiful hair I’ve ever seen and the most soulful eyes that hid a million insecurities watched as his aunt tortured me, locked eyes with me and gave me something other than the pain to focus on.</p><p>Every night, since that night, I have dreamt of those eyes. They have kept me from having years of nightmares and flashbacks like so many others; they made me fight so much harder when it came to the final battle so that I could just survive to see them again. Most importantly though and please make sure I am quoted as saying this… when I saved his life with Harry in the burning Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, I did so not because I’m a selfless person or a bleeding heart Gryffindor but because the idea of surviving and him not, was something I was not then, nor am I now, willing to even contemplate and if he had died in that fire, I can say with complete confidence that I would have hurled myself into it after him.”</p><p>The entire pub was silent after Hermione’s declarations and proclamations. She had barely taken a breath before Draco used their clasped hands to whirl her into his arms and crush his lips against hers. She gasped at the sudden onslaught of teeth and tongues and lips and tears as he fervently stole her breath and made her dizzy.</p><p>A flash bulb was what brought them back to their surroundings. Rita’s photographer doing his duty and capturing the dramatic moment - that would no doubt make the front page – of Draco Malfoy snogging the face off of Hermione Granger in the middle of The Three Broomsticks. The other patrons erupted in cheers, wolf-whistling and catcalls but Hermione raised her chin, grinned at Draco and the other Slytherins before turning back to the journalist.</p><p>
  <em>‘Time to finally put the nail in her coffin.’</em>
</p><p>“Well, there’s your story, Miss Skeeter. You have what the world’s press has been after for six years; an exclusive with one of the Golden Trio. Not only that, but <em>I</em> have eighteen witnesses who have heard every word I’ve said; I also have a very, very rich boyfriend, whose family has the best lawyers on staff because even though everything I’ve said about these men is true, even though I believe it and trust them… they were still Death Eaters, are still Slytherins and do you really think they could’ve got away with it all without the type of lawyers who give the profession a bad name? This is my line in the sand, Skeeter and you will not cross it. If you in any way disparage me or them, or Harry ever again, I will make sure you are seen for the pest to Wizarding Britain that you really are.”</p><p>Rita spluttered as Hermione leaned into her ear and whispered… “I have my own power and it is not housed between my legs. Their power, it’s just a bonus.”</p><p>Hermione stepped back to her table of Slytherins. She kissed both Severus and Lucius on the cheek before once again taking Draco’s hand and heading toward the door.</p><p>“No need to order me anything. I’m having Draco for lunch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: See? I was trying to keep this in the same vein as the other chapters but it went another way. Rita showed up and Hermione got all honest. At least her big confessions are out there now. Chapter 6 will be the smut and then there will probably be an epilogue to tie up loose ends. Please comment. <br/>Love Moon x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hurrah, I have dramione’d again. Part 2 coming soon. Please Comment. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>